Happy Tree Friends Collection
by olimarioshi
Summary: A collection of happy tree friends one, two, and three shots.
1. Chicks

**Well this is my first attempt at a Happy Tree Friends. Read and enjoy. Oh and Fliqpy = Evil.**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Flippy awoke with the sound of his alarm in his ears. Yawning he reached out and pushed the off button. Flippy hopped out of his bed walked to the kitchen and pulled out some bread and water. Just as he was about to eat his "breakfast" the phone rang.

_Click_

Flippy: Hello Flippy speaking.

Flaky: Their in my house hurry!

_Click_

Flippy: Flaky? What is this? Flacky?

Fliqpy: Our ally has been kidnapped by the enemy.

Flippy: We aren't in the war anymore.

Fliqpy: Life _is _war.

Flippy: I don't have time for this.

Flippy ran towards the door, grabbing his bowie knife on the way out, and burst outside.

**At Flaky's House**

_Bang!_

Flippy burst through the door clutching his knife. He looked around and saw a red figure in the corner.

Flippy: Flaky?

Flaky was rocking back and forth in the feeble position. Flippy ran up to her.

Flippy: Flaky! What happened? Who did this to you.

Flaky pointed towards the kitchen door. Flippy rolled towards it and put his ear to the door.

_Crash_

For a second Flippy's eyes went wide as Fliqpy began to take over but he shook his head shaking the memories out. Flippy kicked the door open and threw his knife. It spun a few times in mid air and then hit its target. Flippy moved in to get a closer look at the enemy.

Flippy: What the hell.

It was a little baby chick, impaled through the head by Flippy's knife. Flippy shrugged, put it in a plastic bag and threw it away. After he desposed of the body he went back to the room Flaky was in.

Flippy: Was that it. It was just a baby chicken.

Flaky: You g-got rid of it.

Flippy: Yea but I don't see what's so-

Flaky ran up to Flippy and gave him a big hug.

Flaky: Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Flippy was still confused but returned the hug. Soon Flippy left.

Flipqy: A soldiers work is never done.

Flippy: But it's always worth it.

**Well this is the first story in the Happy Tree Friends collection. Review and tell me what you think. Also if you have a good story idea or a certain character you want me to make a story about feel free to ask.**


	2. Console Wars

**Thanks to my two first reviewers, you know who you are. This is entry two in my Happy Tree Friends Collection. Enjoy. Oh and by the way Truffles is a pig who lost a vote for the newest Happy Tree Friends character to Lammy.**

**Console Wars**

Cuddles was in his tree playing his new game. He had just bought a Trii which took him two weeks and five days of working to get the money for. He had just beaten level four of his game when a sound came from his pocket.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiii- Click_

Cuddles: Hello

Toothy: Hey Cuddles. I just got a PSTree. Wanna come over and play?

Cuddles: I would but I'm sure it doesn't compare to the sheer awesomeness that is the Trii, but don't worry you can come over and bask in its awesomeness with me.

Toothy: What! Comparing the Trii to the PSTree is like comparing a pebble to a boulder. The PSTree beats the Trii any day.

Cuddles: Yea right when pigs fly.

_Bang_

Cuddles turned to see Truffles splattered against his window which was on the second floor. Truffles peeled off Cuddles window and fell back down to the first floor. Cuddles looked out to see Toothy, with a poorly constructed catapult, smirking.

Toothy: Well would you look at that. A flying pig. I guess the PSTree is undoubtedly better than the Trii.

Cuddles slammed his window closed, raced down the stairs, and walked up to Toothy.

Cuddles: You think your stupid PSTree is better than the Trii? Well how about we settle this with a contest.

Toothy: What kind of contest?

Cuddles just stood there smiling at Toothy.

**Later That Day**

Cuddles, Toothy, and Flippy were standing in the middle of a field. Cuddles and Toothy were armed with a bow and arrow, two knives, and a grenade while Flippy whore a referee outfit.

Flippy: Ok you two know the rules right. Whoever survives wins and proves once and for all who's stupid game console is better.

Cuddles: I'm cool with that.

Toothy: Wait wait wait hold up aren't you going to flip out when you see our blood.

Flippy: No, because this CD holds the one sound that can keep me from Flipping out 90% of the time.

Toothy: So what's on the CD?

Flippy: That's for me to know and you to find out.

Toothy grabbed at the CD player but Flippy lifted it out of reach of him, but Cuddles hopped up, snatched it, and pressed play.

_Click_

CD Player: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Cuddles and Toothy looked at Flippy for a few seconds and then began to laugh.

Cuddles: Flaky's scream? Really dude.

Toothy: Yea dude, we know you like Flaky but come on.

Flippy blushed and snatched the CD player from Cuddles.

Flippy: Anyway are you ready… GO!

Toothy grabbed a knife and chucked it at Cuddles who stepped to the side dodging it. He took out both his knives and lunged at him. Toothy flopped onto his back kicking Cuddles behind him. He instantly took out his bow and arrow and aimed for Cuddles's chest. Cuddles dodged to the right but his shoulder was stuck by the arrow he pulled it out, put his and Toothy's arrow in the bow and shot Toothy leaned backward as an arrow flew over him and brazed his side in slow motion.

Toothy: Ha you missed!

Cuddles: No I didn't.

Toothy looked at the grenade strapped to his belt and realized that the pin was gone.

_BOOM _

Toothy flew threw the air, the lower half of his body gone, he threw his last knife down towards Cuddles.

Cuddles: I won I won Trii is the best Trii is the best.

Cuddles saw a flash in the sky and a knife flew pass him. Cuddles looked at the knife and saw that it had the grenade pin at the point. Cuddles looked down at the pin less grenade.

Cuddles: WHAT THE FU-

_BOOOOOOOM_

When the smoke cleared Toothy and Cuddles were in a bloody pile. The explosions tore off there bottom half and they were grappling in the grass, but they soon grew tired and gave up.

Toothy: I'm sorry for making fun of your Trii.

Cuddles: I'm sorry I made funof your PSTree. I can't believe we fought over something so stupid.

Toothy: Yea.

The two laughed together for a while.

_Blam Blam_

Toothy and Cuddles had a hole in the foreheads. Sniffles stood over their lifeless bodies holding the gun and wearing a shirt that read "TBox 360.

Sniffles: Owned!

**Hope you like this chapter because I had fun writing it. **


	3. A School Day

**Personally I think this story is the best in my collection so far. **

**A School Day**

It was a Friday at Happy Tree School. Today was the day Flippy had to turn in his big project. Those that didn't have it turned in would have to attend Saturday school for five months in order to make it up. Flippy was walking through the hall towards his class.

Toothy: Hey Flippy do you have your project.

Flippy: Yea it took me forever to get it done.

Toothy: Tell me about it I waited until the last week.

Flippy: Why do you always procrastinate? You know the project is worth a lot of points.

Toothy: I know I just always end up getting sidetracked.

Flippy opened the door to his class room and sat down. His seat was in the back of class. He sat down and waited in his seat.

Lumpy: Ok class you had your project thingies to turn in today so-

_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeack_

The door opened and Flaky walked in.

Flaky: Sorry I'm late I ran into a little trouble with a dog.

Flaky walked to the back of the class and sat next to Flippy.

Lumpy: Where was I… O YEA! Ok class take out your projects I'm coming down to collect them.

Flippy unzipped his backpack took out his project and put it on his desk. Flippy turned and looked at Flaky. She reached into her backpack and moved her hand around inside her eye got wide and she lifted up her backpack revealing a gaping hole at the bottom.

Flippy: What happened?

Flaky: I-I guess when the dog attacked it t-tore a hole in my backpack making my p-project fall out.

Flaky was on the verge of tears. She closed her eyes as Lumpy walked up to her desk.

…

Lumpy: Tsk Tsk should of brought your project you'll be spending your Saturdays in my class.

Flaky: I'm sorry Lumpy S-Sir b-but a dog ate it.

Lumpy: Well it looks fine to me.

Flaky opened her eyes to see Lumpy holding a project with her name on it.

Lumpy: Anyway. Flippy, you will be spending your next twenty Saturdays in my class.

Flippy: Yes sir.

Lumpy: Ok lets begin today's lesson…

**Later**

Flippy walked out of class with Lammy right beside him.

Lammy: I saw what you did for Flaky that was so sweet. Mr. Pickles thinks so to.

Lammy held up Mr. Pickles.

Flippy: Um… Thanks guys.

Flippy went to the crosswalk and saw Flaky. She turned around, ran towards him, and gave him a big hug.

Flaky: Thank you Flippy but why did you do it.

Flippy: I don't know I just felt like it wouldn't be much fun hanging out on a Saturday knowing you were at school.

Flaky: Aww thanks Flippy. Your so sweet.

Petunia: Hey come on Flaky were gonna be late for the movie.

Flaky: See ya Flippy.

Flaky turned and ran towards Petunia and Giggles leaving Flippy alone. He smiled and began walking home.

**Well there goes the cheesiest chapter I've ever written… so far. Remember I add to the collection as long as ****YOU**** keep reviewing.**


	4. Visitors

**Hey what's up everybody I got a game so I doubt I'll be updating in a while. SO lets make this a good one. I don't do disclaimers because anyone who reads this knows what I do and don't own.**

**Visitors**

Flaky was sitting on her couch watching TV.

TV: I seemed to have spilt my milk. NO you've doomed us all.

Flaky: Seen it.

_Click_

TV: DARZEE the moon bear. How did I get here? THE END

Flaky: Seen it.

_Click_

TV: Who parked their car… on my sandwich? I did. NEEEEEEEEEEYEAAAAAA _Boom._

Flaky: Why?

_Knock Knock Knock_

Flaky: Who could that be.

Flaky got up from the couch and opened the door.

Flaky: He-

_Blam!_

A bat flew through the air and hit Flaky in the face. Flaky fell down unconscious. To green raccoons walked in and looked at the porcupine.

Lifty: What was that! You said we weren't going to hurt anyone.

Shifty: Well I lied. We need a hostage just in case anyone calls the cops.

Lifty: But you said we weren't-

_Waslap_

Lifty: OW!

Shifty: Listen I'm the oldest here and I'm the leader, now tie here up and throw her in the corner.

**Later**

Flaky opened her eyes. She tried to move but couldn't. It took her a few seconds to register what was happening. She was tied up while Lifty and Shifty were rummaging through her stuff. Shifty looked up and saw that she was awake.

Shifty: Crap.

Flaky: !

Flaky let out a blood curtailing scream that shook the foundation of the house. Shifty looked towards Lifty and punched him in the face.

Shifty: You were supposed to gag her you idiot.

Lifty: What if she suffocated? Then we'd be thieves and murderers.

Shifty: Its called a nose. Ah forget it with a scream like that that genocidal maniac will be here within minutes.

Lifty: Lets just get out of here while we still can.

Shifty: NO! We went through all this mess to steal this stuff and I'm not leaving without-

_Crash_

Shifty and Lifty jumped as they heard the front door break. Lifty jumped out of the nearest window and ran away screaming. Shifty looked at the loot and then at Flaky. Flippy ran into the room holding up his knife.

Flippy: What's going on here!

Shifty: Don't take another step or I'll kill her.

Flippy held up the knife and advanced towards Shifty. Thinking fast Shifty cut Flaky and covered her mouth.

Shifty: Did I say kill I meant torture.

Flippy: Hey just put her down.

Shifty: No! Just back up, drop the knife, and hand me a pack of tropical fruit… Just hand me the loot!

Flaky bit down as hard as she could on Shifty's hand causing him to drop the knife.

Shifty: Ow!

Flippy took his chance. He threw his knife slicing Shifty's arm that was reaching for the knife. He ran over, grabbed Shifty, and broke his neck.

_Snap_

Flippy untied Flaky.

Flippy: What did they do to you.

Flaky: Th- They hit me with a b-bat and tied m-me up.

Flaky was crying. Flippy couldn't handle it. He quickly called the police and left.

**Later at the Happy Tree Hospital**

Shifty woke up on one of the beds. He remembered what happened and cursed.

Shifty: After all that I left with nothing?

?: That's not what you should be worried about.

Shifty turned his head to see Flippy standing there with his knife. His green eyes glaring at him.

Flippy: You think you can go around torturing people? Well I'll show you.

Flippy walked towards Shifty his knife raised.

Shifty: !

**Well there it is. Here's a little secret. This is a two shot.**


	5. He Never Learns

**Ok I swear the reason I haven't updated is not because of the game. I've been reading lots of fan fiction and realized something. In just about every FlakyXFlippy fan fiction one of two things happen. 1: Either Flaky or Flippy read one of each others diary and the other gets mad. 2: To but it bluntly Flaky gets raped… yea I said it… what read it and tell me im wrong. Anyway to the story.**

**He Never Learns**

Lifty had been sitting around in his and Shifty's warehouse for hours. He had been itching to tell Shifty something but he hadn't arrived. Shifty had said if anything went wrong meet him here in a day.

Lifty: Where is that good for nothing-

_Bang!_

The door to the warehouse opened. Shifty walked in, shut the door, and approached Lifty.

Lifty: Hey! Where have you been for tha past few hours.

Shifty glared at Lifty.

Shifty: Do you really want to know where I've been?

Lifty: I have a feeling you'd tell me anyway.

Shifty: Well after you ran screaming through the night that green maniac came in and killed me.

Lifty: Well what did you expect to happen?

Shifty: That's not the end of it. I wake up in the hospital ready to get up and go when the green _eyed _maniac comes in and… well I died again. That's all you need to go.

Lifty: Well I told you not to hurt anybody. The plan might have worked if you had just gone the stealthy route instead of the violent one.

Shifty: The plan might have worked if you just stayed by my side.

Lifty: If I stayed with you we'd both be dead.

Shifty: Whatever! So today I'm thinking we should pay that blue skunk a visit. First we'll-

Lifty: Yea about that. I'm not gonna be accompanying you on these heists anymore. I don't feel like getting killed without even getting anything in return.

Shifty: What! Were brothers were supposed to stick together!

Lifty: Sorry I already made up my mind. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go get a _job._

Lifty walked out the door.

Shifty: Fine! Go get a job then! I'll do it by myself and I'm keeping all the money too.

Shifty grabbed his bat and stormed out of the warehouse.

**At Petunia's House**

Shifty walked up to Petunia's door and rang the doorbell.

_Ding Dong_

Petunia opened the door.

Petunia: Hello what can I do for WOA!

Petunia ducked just as Shifty flung his bat. She began stepping back as Shifty walked towards her, bat at ready. Then looked at Shifty's feet.

Petunia: YOUR TRACKING MUD!

Shifty looked down at his feet which were in fact covered in mud.

Shifty: Yea so wha- AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Petunia lunged at Shifty and tackled him to the ground. She started scratching, biting, punching, kicking, and anything that can be qualified as an attack.

Lumpy who was the sheriff at the time saw the skirmish and pulled Petunia off of Shifty.

Shifty: Thanks man that girl is just cra-

_Click!_

Lumpy put handcuffs on Shifty's wrists.

Lumpy: Your under arrest!

Shifty: Oh COME ON!

**Later In Court**

Lumpy who was a judge at the time was reading through a big book.

Lumpy: So you don't have a lawyer?

Shifty: For the millionth time I DON'T HAVE A LAWYER.

Lumpy squinted down at the book.

Lumpy: OH here it is. If you don't have a lawyer we will assign one for you.

Lumpy left and came back with someone Shifty really didn't want to see. It was Flaky with a black eye. She walked over to Shifty and glared at him.

Shifty: Any chance you can forget what happened yesterday.

Flaky: …

Shifty: I'm so screwed.

**Later**

Shifty was sitting inside a cell looking at the wall.

Shifty: It just can't get any worse than this.

Russell: Get in there you.

The cell door opened and a green bear with green eyes was thrown in. He looked up at Shifty and took a pocket knife out of thin air.

Fliqpy: Ready for round two?

**Well that's the end of that. I'm planning on a Halloween special. Of course I think you should know who the main character is. If you don't sit down and just think who would you make a Halloween special about. She's had at least three in the show.**


	6. Mr Lonely

**Well here's another chapter for the collection. Enjoy.**

**Mr. Lonely**

Toothy had been sitting up in his room playing his PSTree. He had been playing for hours and was by now incredibly bored. Toothy threw his controller down and picked up his phone. He dialed the numbers and pressed send.

Cuddles: Hello?

Toothy: Hey! You wanna come hang out or something?

Cuddles: Not today I've got a date with Giggles tonight, but we can hang out some other time.

Toothy: Ok… bye.

_Click_

Toothy began dialing a series of numbers again. He pressed send and waited.

Nutty: Hehehehe He- Hello

Toothy: Hey Nutty you wanna hang out?

Nutty: Sorry T-toothy hehehe but Petunia is here.

Toothy: Oh um ok bye.

Nutty: Hehehehehe Bye!

_Click_

Toothy began dialing yet another number on his phone. He pressed send and waited once again.

Flippy: Hello

Toothy: Hey, you wanna go to the arcade?

Flippy: Sorry I'm uh doing something.

Toothy: Let me geuss your going on a date with Flaky.

Flippy: Hehe yea… see ya later.

_Click_

Toothy threw his phone onto a desk, laid down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling.

Toothy: All my friends are on dates. I guess I'll just go to the park or something.

Toothy got up and went out the door. He walked down the sidewalk looking to the ground. He-

_Bam!_

Toothy bumped into someone knocking them over. He reached out to help them up.

Toothy: I'm … sorry.

In front of Toothy was a girl about his age. She was a lavender lamb with a white sweater, a white ball of fluff with a lavender bow on her head, and a fluffy white tail. She had long eyelashes and was clutching a pickle. She also had two cute floppy ears.

Lammy: Oh it's ok. My names Lammy by the way. Whats yours?

Toothy: M-my names T-Toothy.

Lammy: Well hi Toothy. Um I'm kind of new here and am kinda lost so would you mind showing me around.

Toothy: S-sure I MEAN n-not at all.

Lammy giggled and took Toothy's hand in her's. They began to walk down the side walk.

Toothy: Well first off this is my house…

Toothy: _This could be the start of a beautiful friendship. And maybe something more._

**Awww well there ya go take that ya fruity ToothyXSplendid lovers there's a new sheriff in town. No it's not lumpy. Read and Review people. Go ahead and flame if you like, I'm fireproof. **


	7. One Last House

**IT IS TIME FOR THE HTF HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! Hey everyone its me olimarioshi here with the Halloween special. Enjoy.**

**One Last House**

It was the day. The day Flaky hated with all of her heart and soul. The day that caused her such pain and strife every single year. It was Halloween and Flaky was being forced into trick-or-treating with her so called friends.

She was holding a pillow case and wearing her classic sheet ghost outfit. She was with Cuddles in a punk rocker outfit, Petunia in a maids outfit, and Flippy wearing his usual army clothing.

Flaky: O-ok g-guys d-don't you think we've g-got enough c-candy.

Cuddles: Oh come on Flaky lighten up. How many Holidays give us the opportunity to get free candy?

Flaky: Valentines day, Christmas, Easter-

Cuddles: Ok you proved your point. Lets just hit one last house and then we'll be off. Agreed.

Flippy, Petunia, and Cuddles looked at Flaky with pleading eyes.

Flaky: Fine. B-but only one.

Cuddles smiled and then lead them down the road. After walking for some time they finally stopped.

Cuddles: This one!

Flaky stared at the house. It was huge and intimidating. The lawn was littered with fake skeletons and ghouls. Blood and guts littered the driveway and lead up to an empty garage. Inside the garage was a door that had a sign on it. It read enter if you dare in bloody writing.

Flaky: NO!

Cuddles: Aw come on Flaky I heard this house gives away buckets of candy to those who go through the maze.

Flaky: No way! Th-this house is too scary.

Flippy: Come on Cuddles, she doesn't want to go, lets just go home.

Petunia: Yea we've been out her walking for hours and I'm starting to get dirty.

Cuddles: Come on you guys promised me one last house, so you have to go.

Cuddles walked up to the entrance and looked at them expectantly.

Flippy: We won't go if you don't want to go Flaky.

Petunia: Yea Cuddles will be fine by himself.

Flaky was incredibly scared but didn't want to hold her friends back.

Flaky: After this h-house we're going straight h-home right?

Cuddles: Yea, yea, yea come on!

Flaky walked into the garage and stared at the sign.

Flaky: _What am I doing?_

Cuddles, Petunia, Flaky, and Flippy were going through the long hallway. Blood was everywhere as spiders crawled around on the webs in the corners. Just as they passed a hallway a vampire sprung out of the darkness causing Flaky to scream at the top of her lungs.

Flaky: -

_WASLAP!_

Petunia: It's ok Flaky! It's fake!

Flaky looked again. The vampire was just a cardboard cutout rigged to go around the corner when someone walked near.

Flaky: Your r-right j-just a f-fake. Nothing to be afraid of.

Flaky, Cuddles, Petunia, and Flippy went through the rest of the house at a slow pace. A ghoul here, a zombie there, and Flaky's screams everywhere. Finally they made it to the exit.

Cuddles opened the door where Handy and Russell were waiting with huge buckets of candy.

Handy: He guys! Glad to see you made it through.

Russell: Ya and… you deserve some… candy.

Handy leaned closer Cuddles.

Handy: Russell is supposed to be an average _landlubber _as he calls it, this Halloween.

Handy and Russell put some candy in the groups pillow cases.

Cuddles: Hey! Where's the buckets of candy we're supposed to get.

Handy: That's only if you go through the real maze over there.

Handy gestured to another haunted house. Moans and howls could be heard from the inside. Blood and slime where oozing from the old walls of the house.

Cuddles: We can take that house on! Right guys! Guys?

Cuddles looked to see Flaky halfway down the street with Petunia and Flippy close behind.

Cuddles: Fine then run away! More candy for Cuddles!

And with that Cuddles entered the haunted house.

**Well there it is the HTFC Halloween special. If you have any suggesting for stories like a pairing or a single person, feel free to ask. **


End file.
